Triumph Herald
The '''Triumph Herald '''was a small two-door car introduced in 1959 by the Standard-Triumph Company of Coventry. Body design was by the Italian stylist Michelotti and the car was offered in saloon, convertible, coupé, van, and estate models. Total Herald sales numbered well over 500,000 and the Vitesse, Spitfire and GT6 were all based on modified Herald chassis and running gear with bolt-together bodies. Heralds are still seen on British roads in the early 21st century. This car was sometimes confused with the Nash Metropolitan . Sports car range prompts Italian-designed saloon Towards the end of the 1950s Standard-Triumph offered a range of 2-seater Triumph sports cars alongside its Standard saloons, the Standard 8 & 10, powered by a small (803 cc or 948 cc) 4-cylinder engine, which by the late 1950s were due for an update. Standard-Triumph therefore started work on the Herald. The choice of the Herald name suggests that the car was originally intended to be marketed as a Standard, as it fits the model-naming scheme of the time (Ensign, Pennant and Standard itself). But by 1959 it was felt that the Triumph name had more brand equity, and the Standard name was phased out in Britain after 1963. Triumph Herald 948 Conv. (1962) Giovanni Michelotti was commissioned to style the car by the Standard-Triumph board, encouraged by Harry Webster, Chief Engineer, and quickly produced designs for a two-door saloon with a large glass area that gave 93% all-round visibility in the Saloon variant and the "razor-edge" looks to which many makers were turning. Fisher & Ludlow, Standard-Triumph's body suppliers, having become part of an uncooperative BMC, it was decided that the car should have a separate chassis rather than adopting the newer monocoque construction. The main body tub was bolted to the chassis and the whole front end hinged forward to allow access to the engine. Every panel – including the sills and roof – could be unbolted from the car so that different body styles could be easily built on the same chassis. Accordingly, in addition to the original coupé and saloon models, van, convertible and estate versions were on offer within two years. The Standard Pennant's 4-cylinder 948 cc OHV engine and 4 speed manual gearbox was used with synchromesh on the top three gears and remote gear shift and driving the rear wheels. The rack and pinion steering afforded the Herald a tight 25 feet 0 inches (7.62 m) turning circle. Coil and double-wishbone front suspension was fitted, while the rear suspension, a new departure for Triumph, offered independent springing via a single transverse leaf-spring bolted to the top of the final drive unit and swing axles. Instruments were confined to a single large speedometer with fuel gauge in the saloon (a temperature gauge was available as an option) on a dashboard of grey pressed fibreboard. The coupé dashboard was equipped with speedometer, fuel and temperature gauges, together with a lockable glovebox. The car had loop-pile carpeting and heater as standard. A number of extras were available including twin carburettors, leather seats, a wood-veneered dashboard, Telaflo shock absorbers and paint options. In late 1958, Prototype cars embarked on a test-run from Cape Town to Tangiers. An account of the journey was embellished by PR at the time. However only minor changes were deemed necessary between the prototype and production cars. The new car was launched at the Royal Albert Hall, London on 22 April 1959 but was not an immediate sales success partly due to its relatively high cost, approaching £700 (including 45% Purchase Tax). In standard single-carburettor form the 38 bhp (28 kW) car was no better than average in terms of performance, delivering 60 mph (97 km/h) in about 31 seconds and a maximum speed of 70 mph (110 km/h). The rear suspension was also criticised as yielding poor handling at the extremes of performance though the model was considered easy to drive with its good vision, light steering(smallest turning circle of any production car) and controls and ease of repair. The Herald 1200 Standard-Triumph experienced financial difficulties at the beginning of the 1960s and was taken over by Leyland Motors Ltd in 1961. This released new resources to develop the Herald and the car was re-launched with an 1147 cc engine as the Herald 1200'. The new model featured white rubber bumpers, a wooden laminate dashboard and improved seating. Quality control was also tightened up. Twin carburettors were no longer fitted to any of the range as standard although they remained an option, the standard being a single down-draught Solex carburettor. Claimed maximum power of the Herald 1200 was 39 bhp (29 kW), as against the 34.5 bhp (25.7 kW) claimed for the 948 cc model. Disc brakes also became an option from 1963. Sales picked up despite growing competition from the BMC Mini and the Ford Anglia. The convertible was popular as a 4-seater with decent weatherproofing and the estate made a practical alternative to the Morris Minor Traveller. The coupé was dropped from the range in late 1964 as by then it was in direct competition with the Triumph Spitfire. Courier Van Triumph Courier van with front end from a Triumph Vitesse The Triumph Courier van, a Herald estate with side panels in place of rear side windows, was produced from 1962 until 1966, but was dropped following poor sales. Production in England ceased in summer 1964. CKD assembly by MCA in Malta continued till late 1965, at least. Herald 12/50 A sportier version, the Herald 12/50 Skylight Saloon, offered from 1963–1967, featured a tuned engine with a claimed output of 51 bhp (38 kW) in place of the previous 39, along with a sliding (Webasto) vinyl-fabric sunroof and front disc brakes as standard. The power output of the 1200, which remained in production alongside the 12/50, was subsequently boosted to 48 bhp. Performance test A saloon tested by The Motor magazine in 1959 was found to have a top speed of 70.9 mph (114.1 km/h) and could accelerate from 0-60 mph (97 km/h) in 31.1 seconds. A fuel consumption of 36.4 miles per imperial gallon (7.76 L/100 km; 30.3 mpg-US) was recorded. The test car cost £702 including taxes of £207. The Herald 13/60 In October 1967 the range was updated with the introduction at the London Motor Show of the Herald 13/60. The 13/60 was offered in saloon, convertible and estate bodied versions. The sun-roof remained available for the saloon as an optional extra rather than a standard feature. The front end was restyled using a bonnet similar to the Triumph Vitesse's and the interior substantially revised though still featuring the wooden dashboard. Interior space was improved by recessing a rear armrest in each side panel. The engine was enlarged to 1296 cc, essentially the unit employed since 1965 in the Triumph 1300, fitted with a Stromberg CD150 carburettor, offering 61 bhp (45 kW) and much improved performance. In this form (though the 1200 saloon was sold alongside it until the end of 1970) the Herald Saloon lasted until December 1970 and the Convertible and Estate until May 1971, by which time, severely outdated in style if not performance, it had already outlived the introduction of the Triumph 1300 Saloon, the car designed to replace it and was still selling reasonably well but, because of its labour-intensive method of construction, selling at a loss. Gallery Herald rear view.JPG|Triumph Herald rear view Herald front.JPG|Triumph Herald front view Herald rear.JPG|Triumph Herald rear view Triumph Herald.JPG|Triumph Herald front view Triumph.jpg|Triumph Herald DSC00151.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC00152.JPG|Triumph Herald Wheels day 2012 105.JPG|Herald Rear View DSC02034.JPG|Triumph Herald Cars 2012 036.JPG|Triumph Herald Cars 2012 032.JPG|Triumph Herald Cars 2012 008.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC02078.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC02232.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC02085.JPG|Triumph Herald 102 2580.JPG|1971 Triumph Herald convertible|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/zacks_classic_cars/6097105537/ 100 3781.JPG|1966 Triumph Herald convertible|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/zacks_classic_cars/6696742023/ DSC02372.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC02373.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC02374.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC09172.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC09302.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC09309.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC09333.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC02445.JPG|Triumph Herald Cars 3 016.JPG|Triumph Herald Clacton classics 018.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC01637.JPG|Triumph Herald DSC02365S.JPG|Triumph Herald Estate DSC_0071.JPG|1969 Triumph Herald 1200 Convertible – VAE 75H DSC_0047.JPG|1970 Triumph Herald 13/60 Saloon – WPM 370J IMG_0789.JPG|Triumph Herald Cars at Southend (1).jpg|Triumph Herald TriumphHerald.JPG|Triumph Herald Stondon Motor Museum (76).JPG|Triumph Herald Category:Triumph Category:Post-war